Can You Smile
by zumaspieree
Summary: [WooGyu] slight MyungYeol [Infinite member] / Makan malam bersama, mereka menyadari ada yang aneh dengan leader mereka. Sunggyu menyimpan berbagai pikiran yang ia khawatirkan di masa mendatang. / "Infinite selamanya tetaplah Infinite, hyung." / My 1st WooGyu / kinda fluffy, maybe? / Review?


zumaspieree proudly present Infinite Fanfiction

**Can You Smile** © 2014

Woohyun x Sunggyu [WooGyu] slight MyungYeol

Infinite members belong to themselves and the God. I just own the story.

Genre : Humor/Hurt?/Fluff

**Note** : Sorry kalo nyempil beberapa typos, gak sempet dicek ulang sama saia hehe

::

* * *

><p>Woohyun dan Sunggyu membuka pintu, memasuki <em>dorm <em>Infinite. Mereka berdua paling terakhir datang setelah latihan _dance _karena setelah latihan selesai mereka dipanggil oleh Manager untuk membicarakan jadwal beberapa _interview _yang akan dihadiri Infinite. Ketika Woohyun memasuki ruang tengah, ia melihat kelima _member _tengah memakan _ramyeon _bersama-sama. Woohyun berdecak kesal. Tega-teganya mereka makan duluan.

"_Yah_! Kalian makan _ramyeon_ tak mengajakku!" komentarnya. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Dongwoo, ia merebut sumpit di tangan _hyung_-nya itu lalu mengambil _ramyeon _langsung dari panci besar di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sungyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, menyeruput _ramyeon _yang masih tersisa di mangkuknya. "Ckck, kelinci yang malang. Kasihan~" Ia mengambil _ramyeon _secukupnya, lalu memberikannya pada Woohyun yang kelaparan—mereka bertujuh memang belum makan sejak tadi siang.

Woohyun menerima _ramyeon _dari Sungyeol, menikmatinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia baru sadar Sungyeol tadi menyamannya dengan kelinci. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. "Kelinci?"

Sungjong menaruh mangkuknya, merasa sudah kenyang. Ia menatap lekat-lekat Woohyun. "Kalau dipikir-pikir Woohyun-_hyung_ itu memang seperti kelinci. Lihat baik-baik wajahnya, terutama pipinya."

Detik kemudian ...

"Ppfffftttt."

"Hahahahaha."

"Kyakyakyakya."

Tawa merebak. Myungsoo berhenti makan _ramyeon_—karena hampir saja tersedak. Ia mengambil botol air mineral untuk melancarkan makanan yang dicerna ususnya. Dongwoo sampai-sampai tertawa sembari memukul-mukul lantai. Tak terkecuali dengan Sungyeol, Hoya dan Sungjong. Mereka semua membayangkan Woohyun memakai kostum kelinci, lalu ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan senyuman imut—menampakkan _aegyo _yang sering diperlihatkan di _reality show _yang dihadirinya.

Woohyun berdecak kesal. "Pipi Sungyeol lebih _chabby_ daripada pipiku!" tukasnya, menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sungyeol yang masih tertawa.

Sebelum Sungyeol menanggapi, Hoya lebih dulu menyuarakan perkataannya. "Sungyeol lebih mirip burung hantu."

... bukan hal aneh lagi karena Sungyeol memang pernah menirukan burung hantu dengan ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Diam kau Boradori."

Semua mata menatap Hoya, yang kebetulan—atau karena memang ia sering sekali—memakai _t-shirt _ungu dan mangkuk _ramyeon _miliknya yang ada di tangannya juga berwarna ungu. Benar-benar seorang 'Boradori'.

Lagi, mereka semua tertawa.

Tawa Sungyeol terhenti. Ia mengusap matanya yang sdikit berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia memperhatikan keenam _namja _yang ada di ruangan—termasuk Sunggyu yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja dan memakan _ramyeon _menyandar pada dinding. "Woohyun-_hyung_ kelinci, aku burung hantu, Hoya-_hyung_ boradori." Ia berhenti sejenak, memikirkan beberapa orang yang belum disebutkan olehnya. "lalu Dongwoo-_hyung_, Myungie, Sungjongie dan Sunggyu-_hyung_ apa?"

_Maknae _Infinite—Sungjong—sedari tadi telah memikirkan pertanyaan itu berujar. "Dino! Dongwoo-_hyung_ itu dinosaurus." Dongwoo tertawa—lebih kencang dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. "karena Myungsoo-_hyung_ itu imut, lebih mirip kucing," lanjutnya, menatap Myungsoo yang kini mengerjapkan mata lalu tersenyum seimut mungkin.

"_Mwo_? Myungsoo imut? Apa tak cukup ia dibilang tampan?" ujar Sungyeol tak terima.

Myungsoo tetap mempertahankan senyumnya—yang memang terlihat seperti kucing tersenyum—menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sungyeol. Lengannya memeluk pinggang Sungyeol, membuatnya senyaman mungkin memeluk _namja _di sampingnya. "Sudahlah Yeollie~ akui saja kalau aku itu tampan dan imut."

"Gah! Menyingkirlah dariku!" Sungyeol berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Myungsoo yang melingkari perutnya, namun Myungsoo malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Temperatur tubuhmu itu hangat, Yeol." Myungsoo semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Sungyeol. "hmm, nyaman untuk dipeluk."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku ini untuk seseorang tak punya hati dan _cold-city boy_ sepertimu terlalu _hot_ dan _sexy_—"

"_Yah_! Kalian berdua! Berhenti _flirting_ di depan kami!"

... perkataan Sungyeol terpotong oleh Woohyun yang mengacung-ngacungkan sumpit kepada mereka berdua dengan tatapan risih.

"Aku tidak—"

"Tadi sampai mana aku bicara?" _Poor _Sungyeol. Untuk kedua kalinya perkataannya terpotong, kali ini oleh Sungjong yang teringat perumpamaan mereka belum selesai semua. Membuat Sungyeol hanya menghela napas dan membiarkan Myungsoo memeluknya. Lagi pula bukan kali ini saja _visual _Infinite itu memeluknya. "oh, aku ingat. Lalu Sunggyu-_hyung_ itu seperti hamst—"

Diam. Sungjong tak melanjutkan perkataannya yang hendak menyebutkan kata hamster. Ia takut Sunggyu marah padanya. Namun ketika ia melirik pada Sunggyu, mulutnya setengah terbuka, dengan alis bertaut. _Leader _mereka tengah mengaduk-ngaduk _ramyeon _dengan tatapan kosong.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Semua mata tertuju pada Sunggyu.

"_Hyung_, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Woohyun khawatir.

Tak ada jawaban. Sunggyu sepertinya terlarut dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai ia tak mendengar pertanyaan rekan sekamarnya.

"_Hyung_, apa _hyung _sakit?" Kini Woohyun menghampiri Sunggyu. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sunggyu, namun temperatur suhu yang terasa olehnya normal-normal saja.

Sunggyu menghela napas. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Woohyun, berusaha menampakkan senyum. "_Aniya_. Aku baik-baik saja."

Mereka semua terdiam, tak begitu saja mempercayai perkataan sang _Leader_.

"Aku hanya lelah, itu saja," tanggap Sunggyu. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari tatapan keenam _namja _di sekitarnya. "semuanya, jangan tidur terlalu malam. Aku duluan." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Sunggyu menaruh mangkuk _ramyeon_ yang masih tersisa setengahnya di lantai, berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Woohyun melirik jam dinding, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Benar kata Sunggu-_hyung_. Kalian semua seharusnya beristirahat juga. Kembali ke kamar setelah beres-beres, _ne_?" ujarnya sembari menunjuk panci _ramyeon, _mangkuk-mangkuk, beberapa gelas dan botol-botol yang berserakkan di lantai.

Ketika ia hendak berdiri, Sungyeol berkata padanya dengan senyum lebar tempampang di bibirnya. "_Arasseo_ Umma. Jaga baik-baik Appa, _ne_?"

"Yah!" Hampir, hampiiirr saja Woohyun melemparkan mangkuk di dekatnya pada Sungyeol. Sungyeol tertawa kegirangan. Ia merasa berhasil membalas Woohyun yang sebelumnya mengatai ia _flirting _dengan Myungsoo.

Woohyun berdecak kesal. Ia biarkan saja Sungyeol. Ia tak mau berurusan lagi dengan mereka yang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak—Myungsoo bahkan bertepuk tangan dengan tawa nyaring. Ia hanya mendengus, menggerutu kesal lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya dan Sunggyu.

Hoya menumpuk mangkuk-mangkuk, Dongwoo mengambil botol air mineral, Sungjong mengambil beberapa gelas, Myungsoo beranjak mengambil sapu dan lap pel, sementara Sungyeol yang hendak mengambil panci teringat sesuatu. "Sungjongie, lalu kau itu apa?"

Sungjong mengangkat gelas-gelas yang telah ditumpuknya, mengukir senyum dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Smile boy~"

Mereka berempat tertawa. Hoya dan Dongwoo mengacak-acak rambut Sungjong, lalu setelah itu pergi menyimpan benda yang dipegangnya ke tempat semula. Sungjong mengembungkan pipinya, merapikan rambutnya.

"_Aigoo~ uri maknae _benar-benar imut." Sungyeol yang baru datang dari dapur menyubit pipi kanan Sungjong—yang disusul Myungsoo menyubit pipi kirinya.

"Yah! Hyung!"

Dan ... keduanya lebih dulu melarikan diri sebelum Sungjong membalas atau berkomentar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunggyu telah terbaring di ranjangnya ketika Woohyun memasuki kamar. Ia menutup pintu, merapikan sejenak _futon _di samping ranjang Sunggyu lalu membaringkan dirinya. Dari bawah, ia memperhatikan punggung Sunggyu. Dahinya berkerut, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa _hyung_-nya itu sudah tidur atau masih terjaga. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Sunggyu tak seperti Dongwoo atau Myungsoo yang mudah terlelap ke alam mimpi. Pasti Sunggyu belum tidur, apalagi sepertinya ia memiliki banyak beban pikiran.

"Hyung, cerita saja padaku jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

"..."

Sunggyu tetap diam, tak menjawab. Woohyun menghela napas. Ia menyilakan kakinya, lalu kedua tangannya bergerak menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sunggyu. "_Hyung_~ Gyu-gyu _hyuuung_~"

"Aku tak apa, tak apa-apa," jawab Sunggyu, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Woohyun tak percaya. "Bohong. Tak mungkin tak apa-apa jika hyung mengulangi kata itu dua kali." Ia membalikkan tubuh Sunggyu secara paksa, sehingga posisi tidur Sunggyu kini terlentang.

"_Jinjja_." Sunggyu akhirnya mau tak mau membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga menghadap Woohyun. Ia menarik selimut sampai ke dadanya.

Tak mungkin. Woohyun yakin banyak yang dipikirkan Sunggyu, dan sebagai teman baik, seharusnya Sunggyu bercerita padanya.

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu, _Hyung_?"

"Aku ... hanya khawatir." Sunggyu mengalihkan pandangan secara asal, ke mana pun asalkan tidak melirik pada Woohyun. "aku mengkhawatirkan banyak hal."

Woohyun mengangguk kecil. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya, bersiap-siap menjadi pendengar yang baik. "_Ne_?"

"Aku ... selama ini aku Leader yang tak ada apa-apanya. Aku biasa-biasa saja, tak memiliki kemampuan lebih atau apapun itu seperti _leader-leader _lain."

Sunggyu menghela napas berat. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan uneg-uneg yang sudah lama mengganggu pikirannya.

"Dan aku ... mengkhawatirkan semua member. Dongwoo yang banyak tertawa dan terkadang berkelakuan abnormal di hadapan kamera atau tidak. Hoya yang tidak begitu akrab dengan kami semua di kehidupan nyata. Sungyeol dengan tingkah _childish_-nya. Myungsoo yang memiliki dua kepribadian. Sungjong yang masih memiliki masa depan panjang, dan aku tak ingin merusak masa depannya, atau masa depan mereka semua."

"..."

Lidah Woohyun terasa kelu. Ia ingin menyangkal perkataan Sunggyu tentangnya seorang _leader _yang tak ada apa-apanya. Ia ingin bilang, _hyung _itu _leader _terbaik yang kami miliki, _leader _yang tak segan-seganmenasihati kami jika kami berbuat kesalahan, _leader _yang selalu ingin member asuhannya sukses.

"Satu lagi ... Namu yang terlalu percaya diri dan terkadang egois." Woohyun tersenyum hambar. Ia akui, ia memang terkadang egois dan terlalu percaya diri. Tapi ... apa itu salah? Apa Sunggyu begitu khawatir jika banyak orang membencinya karena sikapnya yang seperti itu?

Sunggyu lagi-lagi menghela napas berat. "Sampai kapan Infinite ada? Apa kami semua akan tetap bertahan? Kami sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Aku yang lebih dulu menyanyi solo, lalu Hoya dan Dongwoo dengan sub-unit Infinte H, kau dan Key membentuk ToHeart, dan sebentar lagi Sungyeol, Myungsoo dan Sungjong sibuk dengan _debut _Infinite F. Tak termasuk dengan _drama-drama_. Aku takut ... jika suatu hari nanti hubungan kami semua merenggang dan ..."

Ia berhenti. Ia tak mau menyebutkan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi nanti. Ia tak mau memikirkan Infinite bubar—dalam waktu yang bahkan tidak mencapai tahun kelima.

Woohyun tersenyum tipis. "_Hyung_ ..." Ia menyusun kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya. "Infinite selamanya tetaplah Infinite, _hyung_. Kami semua seperti keluarga, terikat satu sama lain. Percayalah _hyung_, sesibuk-sibuknya kami, sebanyak-banyaknya tawaran _film, drama, reality show_, apapun itu kami tetap lebih mementingkan Infinite."

Sunggyu terdiam, tertegun. Ia terpikirkan kejadian makan malam tadi—semuanya begitu akrab. Ia mendesah, merasa bodoh karena terlalu memikirkan hal kecil yang sebenarnya tak perlu dipermasalahkan.

"Dan aku pikir—tidak, kami pikir _hyung leader _terbaik yang kami miliki. Aku tahu _hyung _memarahi kami karena kami memang salah, karena _hyung _ingin kami semua terkendali, karena _hyung _begitu peduli kepada kami."

Sunggyu mengukir seulas senyum lega. Ia kini tak khawatir lagi—merasa beban di benaknya perlahan menghilang. Ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap Woohyun. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Sunggyu tersenyum simpul pada Woohyun.

"Terima kasih," bisik Sunggyu pelan, terdengar seperti gumaman oleh Woohyun.

Woohyun terkekeh, ia ikut tersenyum. "_Ne, hyung_, apapapun untukmu." Senyuman di bibirnya berubah menjadi seringai tipis. "_hyung_, apa perlu aku tidur di kasurmu agar _hyung _lebih tenang?"

Hah? Apa?

Mulut Sunggyu terbuka, mengatup, lalu terbuka setengahnya. "_Yah_! Tidur sana di tempatmu sendiri!" Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya sehingga membelakangi Woohyun. Ia menggerutu kesal karena Woohyun kini malah tertawa pelan.

"Selamat malam, _hyung_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Woohyun menarik selimut hingga setengah dada, mulai memejamkan matanya. Sunggyu tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih—dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

**-End-**

* * *

><p><em>Halooo~ saia balik lagiiii xD_

_Btw saia suka sifatnya Woohyun yang kadang childish tapi sebenernya dia itu care dan bisa bersikap dewasa dibanding yang lainnya. Dan saia perhatiin Sunggyu itu kebanyakan kayak melamun gimanaa gitu XD_

_Itu judulnya begitu karena pas nulis akhir-akhir lagu yg muter lagu itu wkwkwk /iya, tau kok random banget/ #lol_

_Tadinya saia mau nambahin Gyu yang tersirat cemburu dengan kedekatan Woohyun dengan Key di ToHeart but ... nanti aja deh di ff lain, sekalian JongKey hahahaha *udah woi udah* #ups_

_Um, review? :3_

—

_Sign,_

_zumaspieree [17-11-2014]_


End file.
